Chuunin Do It Better
by ActuallyNevis
Summary: Kakashi thought he had the man all figured out …but here he was dancing around on stage, singing like a God, shirtless and sexy. Who would have guessed that the prim and proper Iruka-sensei sang in a band? CRACK Kakashi/Iruka. Smut


**Chuunin Do It Better**

"Shit! _Shit!_" Naruto cursed loudly. And then he asked, "What's today, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up idly from his book. He was leaning against his favorite tree while the younger man trained. He watched as Naruto dispelled his clones in a rush, and then staggered. He shook his head, his blond hair shaking wildly for a moment. Then he ran over to where his teacher was laying, only half paying attention to him.

"Damnit, what day is it!" Naruto yelled, looking down at his watch.

"I believe its Friday." Kakashi said mildly, dividing his attention between the boy and his book.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Naruto said worriedly. "Can I take a shower at your place? Ano…the hot water is out at mine and need to shower before the dance…"

Kakashi grinned even if the young man couldn't see it. That's kinda of cute. Must be some sort of little dance at the Academy or something. He instantly imagined insipid music, a few scrawny balloons, weak punch and awkward pimply dancing.

"Are you taking someone _special_, Naruto?" He couldn't help asking in a teasing voice as he stood and tucked his little book away in a pocket.

"Nani?" The younger man asked, looking at his sensei. "No, it's not a dance like _that_, Kakashi-sensei." Then the two of them used transportation jutsu and appeared in his apartment. Naruto made a bee-line for the shower and was quickly out and clean. Naruto was then walking around his apartment wearing a towel and going through his closet.

"Hey, what are looking for?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't you have _any_ civilian clothing, sensei?" Naruto complained.

"Not really." Kakashi said with a shrug.

Naruto made a rude gesture. "Lame!" Then he smiled slyly at his teacher, "Can I wear one of your ANBU shirts?" He pulled one of the black tanks out of the closet and held it up against his chest.

"No, you cannot." Kakashi took the shirt away from him.

"_Usuratonkachi_." Naruto muttered.

"What did you call me?" Kakashi said smacking him upside the head. "Didn't I just let you shower here?"

"Aren't you going to shower?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Why? I'm not going to some genin dance." Kakashi said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, waving his hand dismissively at the boy.

"Lots of adults and jounin's are always there." Naruto said. "Iruka-sensei, of course. And Asuma-sensei, Genma-san, Raidou-san, you know, lots of people. Even the Hokage-sama is usually there. There is usually booze, that's why." Naruto started laughing. "Hey, I'll just wear one of your white t-shirts I guess. You really need to buy some clothing sensei."

Kakashi frowned. Why would jounin's be at some genin Academy dance? Iruka-sensei made sense since it was at the school. But he didn't even think the Academy had dances. _Weird_. They didn't when he went to school. Of course he'd graduated when he was five, so maybe he wasn't exactly a good example. Maybe he'd just poke his head in out of simple curiosity. Especially if Iruka-sensei was there. Wouldn't _hurt_ to take a shower. He liked to think he knew about everything that was going on his village.

"Okay, I'll shower." Kakashi said, walking into the bathroom. "But I'll just stay for a minute. I'm not going to a kiddie dance."

In twenty minutes they were walking down the street towards the Academy. Naruto was wearing borrowed black jounin pants and a white t-shirt. Kakashi refused to dress differently; he wasn't there for the dance after all. He was just going to poke his head in. He was dressed in his normal jounin gear, despite how Naruto had rolled his eyes at him.

He _heard_ the music two blocks away. The windows of the stores beside them were shaking.

"What sort of dance is this, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking over at the young man.

Naruto was grinning broadly.

"It's not really a dance. Well, there is dancing. It's more like a _party_." Naruto started walking faster. Kakashi could see he was wanted to get inside, since they were obviously late. "The band performs, everyone dances and has a great time…it's so we all forget for a small time." Naruto paused and looked at his sensei. "You know, we all need to forget about everything sometimes. About what's going on in the world, ne?" They were now at the entrance to the Academy hall where it appears the 'dance' was being held.

Kakashi could see through the dim lights inside that it was packed. Apparently everyone in Konoha knew about the dance except him. Maybe no one thought he would like something like this. Truthfully the music wasn't his cup of tea. The pounding bass line, the rhythmic drum beat, it was very loud, and it was what the youth called R&B or Rap or whatever. He could never keep up with it. Naruto had already slipped ahead of him by the hall and was already mingling with a group of kids by the door. He could hear the singer, they had a great voice, but they were cursing and it just wasn't his thing.

He stepped into the hall and let his eyes adjust to the room. The music was very loud. His eyes went to the live band first and he froze to the spot when he realized _who_ the live band was. The singer was _Iruka-sensei_. Prudish, prim & proper Iruka-sensei was jumping up and down on the stage singing _rap music_ on the stage. Kakashi was having a hard time processing it. The man's long brown hair was out of his pony tail and flowed down around his shoulders and he was wearing a button-up shirt but it was open to reveal his muscular torso. Kakashi knew his mouth was hanging open behind his mask.

Beside Iruka-sensei was Izumo at a back-up microphone but also with a guitar. Kotetsu was sitting at a very large drum kit. And Shikamaru was standing on a podium at the back using turntables, holding big earphones to his ears, head and pony tail bobbing to the beat. The drum set and the t-shirts on the band all had a logo all emblazed with the same name, _'Chuunin Do It Better'._ Kakashi thought to himself vaugely: that must be the name of their band. Very clever.

Kakashi had been _mildly_, okay, _fairly_, okay, _pretty much_ infatuated in Iruka-sensei for a while. But the man never really seemed to pick up any of his hints. Well, his hints usually tended to be teasing or started to come out more like he was picking a fight with the younger man in the mission room. But he didn't know how to express his feelings and he didn't really know what his feelings were, frankly. It was all very confusing. He just knew that when he saw Iruka-sensei it…_felt good_ and made all these _fluttery feelings_ like it described in Icha Icha, and that was what he was supposed to be looking for, right? But life isn't like a novel and it wasn't like he could rescue the man from pirates or a runaway horse thief, so the books didn't help him out there. Sometimes they would meet and talk about Naruto, and have ramen…and that was great, but afterwards he didn't know what to do.

The next song started, and it was kinda dirty. Kakashi wondered how Iruka-sensei rationalized singing such a thing to children? Considering how he wouldn't let Icha Icha be near his precious students, yet he would sing things like this? He would have to stay and ask the sensei, he decided. He walked over to the back wall and continued watching. He wondered how long these 'dances' had been going on? It couldn't have been that long; he couldn't be _that_ out of the loop, could he?

He had been watching the young sensei singing, jumping up and down for a while when he realized he wasn't alone against the wall. Kakashi looked sideways.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"Hello, _Kakashi_." Genma said, sipping on some beer. "Don't think I've ever seen you here at one of these before."

"No, Naruto dragged me." Kakashi gestured in the direction of Naruto who was currently talking animatedly with Kiba and Sai about something.

"They're really good, right?" Genma pointed at the band with his beer.

"Maa…if you like that sort of music." He shrugged, but his eyes were following Iruka-sensei's movements on stage. It shouldn't be legal to move your hips like that on stage. Kakashi swallowed. Thankfully the lights were dim and he was wearing his mask; no one could see him blush.

Genma grinned. "Doesn't matter if you like it or not. You can still appreciate the talent."

"How long has the band been doing this? Do they perform every Friday?" Kakashi asked.

"You should ask _Iruka-sensei_." Genma said. "He's the better one to know. I'm not exactly sure. I think about a year or so? And most Fridays? Maybe every other week?"

Then Asuma slid up the wall next to him. "Kakashi!" He said putting out a cigarette. "I surprised to see you."

"And here is an old school one for you guys out there!" Iruka-sensei said into the microphone. He picked up a beer, took a long drink, and then shrugged in a slinky move out of his shirt completely until he was shirtless.

Kakashi's stared as the younger man started singing again. The crowd started going wild. Kakashi didn't recognize the song but apparently the crowd did. It was some song about "sabotage". After that he started singing a song about "baby having back" and everyone really started going crazy screaming and dancing. Whatever _that_ meant. Iruka-sensei was shirtless. On stage. Undulating to the music. Was that proper? Legal? He couldn't stop staring.

"Naruto brought him." Genma said to Asuma.

"Ahh." Asuma nodded, bringing his own beer up to his lips. "I assume that this is the first time he's been here?"

"I think he's in shock." Genma said with a chuckle.

Kakashi scowled at Genma. "I'm _not_ in shock."

Asuma laugh quietly. "Yes you are."

"Hello eternal rival!" Gai said walking over and smiling brightly. He posed before Kakashi, thumb out. "Are you here to see our extremely youthful and vital chuunin's performing? I've never seen you here before!"

"It's my first time here, Gai." Kakashi stated, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

Even Gai knew about the band and the dances? Somehow that was the worst. That Gai, his rival, knew about the dances and came to them. Was he the only one who didn't know? They had been going on for at least a year and no one had ever told him, no one had ever invited him or ever thought he might want to come? Of course this wasn't his thing but if everyone else came, well why wouldn't he want to come? He had been missing out on seeing Iruka sing and dance like this for a year? He wouldn't go so far as to say his feelings were hurt but it was a little annoying. Yes, that's the word he would use. He was annoyed. Very annoyed. _Annoyed_.

"Where is everyone getting the beers?" Kakashi asked.

"Raidou has a cooler." Genma said, arching an eyebrow. "You want one?"

"Yes." Kakashi folded his arms across his chest.

"He's over by the back of the speakers. And they're five Ryō." Genma said to Kakashi's already retreating back.

Kakashi made his way over to the large speaker set up; the music wasn't as loud there. He looked up at the stage and realized there was a small line at the table that Raidou had set up where he was selling the beers. He sighed. Kakashi glanced up and couldn't see the stage from this angle. Two girls passed by him and he realized it was Sakura and Ino. He caught a bit of their conversation and felt himself eavesdropping. Bad habit, he knew, but one has to have a pastime.

"_He's so hot! Can you believe it?" Ino said, her voice loud and giddy._

"_I know; I can't believe I never knew my teacher was so hot! Do you think he's single?" Sakura said. _

"_Sakura! He was our teacher!" Ino chided. _

"_Shut it! You're thinking it too, Ino-pig!" Sakura said. _

"_Ahh…did you see his abs? So hot!" Ino giggled. _

_Sakura laughed "I know!" _

"Kakashi!" Raidou shouted. "Kakashi! Did you want the beer or not!"

Kakashi blinked and looked at Raidou who was holding a beer out to him. It was dripping with condensation, as it had been sitting in the cooler for a while and he was pretty sure the ice had melted a while ago. He handed the man the five Ryō, which was robbery for one measly beer, but he did it anyways, and knocked the top off on the side of the table. He wandered back through the dancing throng of kids, chuunin's, jounin's and civilians. Pretty much all of Konoha had come out tonight.

He leaned against the wall again next to Genma. Kakashi frowned. Maybe he really didn't even know Iruka-sensei at all? He thought he had the man all figured out, that he fit into this box…but here he was dancing around on stage, singing and rapping and shirtless and sexy. A guy like that…well, what would he want with him? Kakashi tipped back the beer and sighed. The beer wasn't even that cold. Or that good. The music was pretty good, he had to admit. It wasn't his kind of music, but they were good at what they did and the crowd obviously loved it. There was a very good primitive quality to it, he supposed.

"Kakashi, I'm surprised to see you here." The Hokage said to him.

He turned and nodded to the Godaime while sipping on his beer. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

"Well, Kakashi, you're just not a very social person, you have to admit." Genma suggested.

"I'm _not_ a fucking hermit." Kakashi said, scowling beneath his mask.

"I didn't say that." Genma said consolingly.

"I was thinking it, though." The Hokage said with a laugh.

Kakashi watched as Kurenai and Asuma danced. Asuma wasn't a very good dancer but Kurenai's ability was making up for Asuma's lack of grace. Naruto was dancing with Hinata; they were both blushing. That was nice, he thought. Sai was over in the corner talking to Sakura. It looked like he was trying to convince her to dance. Probably doing it all wrong. That boy thought and talked entirely too much. They both looked pissed. That made him chuckle.

"It's not like people kept it from you on purpose or something, Kakashi. People probably just assumed it wouldn't be your kind of thing." Godaime said, sipping from a small silver flask. "So quit being a brat."

Kakashi watched while Tenzou climbed up on the stage and whispered something to Izumo, who then leaned over and said something to Iruka. Then Tenzou climbed off the stage. Tenzou was here? Kakashi was shocked. He had _seen_ Tenzou earlier that day. The man hadn't mentioned anything about these dances. He thought he was good friends with the man.

"By special request, we're going to do a slower song. For all those in love out there…" Iruka-sensei said and the band began a slower beat. After a few minutes Iruka started singing. He really did have a very good voice. Kakashi watched Tenzou walk up to Naruto and pat him on the back as the couple danced happily to the slow song. The younger man blushed as he held Hinata closely during the song. So sweet, he thought. He caught Tenzou's eye and the man walked over to him. Kakashi tipped back the beer and took a gulp.

"Senpai, I didn't know you were coming." Tenzou said with a smile. He was wearing civilian clothing. Everyone was wearing civilian clothing. He was one of the few people wearing ninja apparel.

"Obviously." Kakashi shrugged, narrowing his eyes. He didn't know why but Tenzou knowing was also pissing him off. No, not pissing him off. _Annoying_ him. He drank more of the beer through his mask.

"I'm apparently a social pariah." Kakashi said, scowling beneath his mask.

Genma sighed next to him.

"Senpai, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Tenzou asked Kakashi.

Raidou was walking over, rolling the cooler.

"Last beer, who wants it?" Raidou said, holding it up.

Kakashi grabbed it. The one he had was gone anyways. He used a kunai to open the top and started drinking.

"I'm not paying you for this, Rai." Kakashi said. "It's practically _warm_."

Raidou shrugged. "I gotta take the cooler back home. Be back in a bit." Then he transported home with a poof.

"Okay everyone, we're going to do a few different songs before the night is out." Iruka-sensei stated. He took a sip of beer. "We've been doing cover songs up until now, but these are some of our original works. We hope you like them!" Iruka picked up a guitar of his own and slung it over his shoulder, adjusted a few of the knobs, pushed a few pedals on the floor. He turned and spoke to Kotetsu and Shikamaru and then the music started. It was, in two words – _completely different_. Completely different from the music they had been doing previously. This music was actually pretty and romantic.

Kakashi smiled and sipped his beer. This music was much better. He liked this song about _shooting stars_ much better. Then they started singing another song about _blue, blue sky_ that was sad but pretty. He finished off the second beer. And another song, this one more upbeat about keeping things _Closer_ to you, about not taking things and people for granted. Raidou was back, he grabbed Genma's hand and Kakashi watched as the two of them went onto the dance floor. He was mildly surprised when they started dancing together. He felt _very_ out of the loop. Maybe it would have been better to not have come at all?

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Kakashi felt very out of place. He wasn't dressed right, he didn't know the music, he didn't know about any of this, he should probably just go home since it seemed like everyone had forgotten about him anyways.

Just then the music stopped and Iruka-sensei started talking. He looked up.

"Well, that's it for the night, everyone!" Iruka-sensei said. "Everyone have a safe week…and remember Konoha…" He paused for effect. "**Chuunin's Do It Better!**" Then there was even a blast of pyrotechnics that Kakashi suspected was a craftily laid water and lightning jutsu that was timely exploded. There was a puff of smoke and the four band members were gone from the stage. Very theatrical. He smiled.

He was tossing his two beer bottles away in the recycling bin by the exit when he heard a voice behind him, halting his step.

"Kakashi-sensei! _Kakashi-sensei!_"

Kakashi turned.

Iruka-sensei had apparently hastily tossed one of his band's t-shirt on or he was so sweaty it didn't go down all the way, because it was only three-quarters of the way down his chest, still showing part of his well-toned abdomen. Kakashi could even see his boxers peeking up along the top of the man's jeans.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, remembering that he had wanted to speak with the sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka-sensei smiled at him and scratched at his scar. "I've never seen you here before." They both moved out the way since they were blocking the doorway for other people to leave.

"No, Iruka-sensei." He shook his head. "I had no idea that you had a band or that these 'dances' existed. Naruto dragged me here today."

"Oh." Iruka said, looking downcast. "I hope it wasn't…boring."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "No, it wasn't boring."

"Well, that's good." Iruka said, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Maa….sensei." Kakashi started. "You know, you are always complaining about my books but I notice you had no problem singing rather objectionable content in front of your younger students like _Konohamaru. _So are you a hypocrite or is there a double standard?" He grinned behind his mask.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "Music is _art_, Kakashi-sensei. Your books are _trash!_" His hands were balled up into fists.

"Have you ever read my books, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi pulled his book out and waved it in Iruka's face.

Iruka-sensei swatted it away. "I have not, but I know exactly what it is, you pervert." He started to walk out the door away from Kakashi, who followed.

"Don't you have to help your band mates clean up or something, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said.

"Not my week. We take turns." Iruka said with a shrug. "That way one person gets a week off every few weeks which is pretty cool."

Kakashi fell into step beside Iruka. He eyed the younger man surreptitiously.

"Where are you going now?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought we could go to my place." Iruka said casually.

"Why?" Kakashi asked. He was thinking about the girls that had fawned over Iruka and here the man was asking him back to his place for dinner. He felt tongue-tied and stupid. Maybe the man didn't even think of him that way. He probably didn't. Look at what he was wearing. He didn't even own civilian clothing.

"I'm hungry. I'm tired. I just sang and danced for hours and I thought I'd make a late dinner. You're good company. Did you want some?" Iruka asked with sigh. He turned and looked at Kakashi with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay." Kakashi said with a nod.

Ten minutes later Iruka made a simple tamagoyaki over some reheated fried rice that he rummaged up in his refrigerator. He plated two dishes and made two cups of green tea and put them on a nice tray and brought them out to the kotatsu. Kakashi watched it all from where he sat on the couch.

"Itadakimasu." Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi nodded.

They both ate and drank the tea.

Iruka kept his head down, giving him privacy to eat, not once lifting his head to see. The man would occasionally reach up and push the hair back behind his ears. But he never once looked up.

"You sing very well, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said after he was finished eating.

Iruka smiled but didn't look up. "Ano…thank-you, Kakashi-sensei. We just mostly do some cover songs…We do it for fun and it was just a goof the first time but everyone seemed to like it that we kept doing it and it's kind of become kind of a permanent thing I guess. I'm surprised it took you this long to finally come. I always hoped to see you there." There was a bright blush across Iruka's features.

"Why didn't you invite me then?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"I…well, I didn't think it was your sort of thing and I guess I was kind of embarrassed." Iruka admitted, still blushing hotly.

"_Gochisosama_." Iruka said, picking up is plate and Kakashi's empty plate, and walked over to the kitchen and began cleaning them and lining them up in the dish rack. When Iruka turned around, Kakashi was right behind him.

Iruka eeped.

"Iruka-sensei…why would you be _embarrassed_?" Kakashi asked, standing very close to Iruka in the tiny kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka started to say.

But Kakashi wasn't listening. He was looking at the way Iruka's eyelids were fluttering, closed, the way his lips were so full, his tongue actually moistening is lips right in front of him, leaving the lips glossy. Before he knew what he was doing, Kakashi pulled his mask down and leaning forward to kiss Iruka, his hands on either side of the man's face. Just a taste, he thought. But once he'd tasted, he knew he couldn't let it go at that. The kiss went on for several minutes before both parties gasped for air.

He pulled back; he had to see the expression on Iruka's face. Did he like it? Was it disgust? Was the younger man repulsed by him or his advances?

Iruka blinked and then smiled brilliantly. He reached up and ghosted a hand across Kakashi's features as if he couldn't believe for a moment that Kakashi had removed his mask and was allowing him to see his face. Iruka leaned forward kissed him sweetly on the lips one more time.

Then he suddenly grabbed Kakashi's hand and started pulling him towards the bedroom. Kakashi's pulse started to race rapidly. When they got to the sensei's modest bedroom, Iruka pulled off his t-shirt sensuously, watching Kakashi through heavy lidded eyes, then he undid his jeans and wiggled out of them until he was standing in his boxers. Iruka reached over and turned music on then pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand and set it out. Kakashi was breathing heavy. Iruka then stalked over and started pulling off his flak jacket. He let him. Then his shirt and his pants. He occasionally kissed parts of his skin as he uncovered parts of his body. Kakashi's breath hitched. He couldn't believe this was happening; it was like right out of one of his Icha Icha books! Maybe the sensei _did_ read them?

"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked softly in this mad seductive voice.

"_You_." Kakashi said, his voice hoarse.

They started kissing again then fell onto the futon, a heated frenzy of bodies, lips and tongues and furious kissing and groping.

"You're so hard, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said as he slid his hand into the younger man's boxers and began squeezing his shaft and thumbing circles on the head, his other hand pushing the boxers off all the way. He needed the man naked.

"_Fuck_." Iruka laughed. "I think…_ahh_…I think you can call me Iruka."

Iruka pushed his own hand down into Kakashi's boxers and gripped his cock, stroking it in one fist until he heard the other man panting raggedly in his ear, his other hand snaking up to grip his silver hair almost painfully.

"O-h, fuck, you're so-so hot, Iruka." Kakashi hissed through gritted teeth, pulling his own boxers off and dropping them onto the ground.

They kissed again, harder and then Kakashi was leaning over Iruka pressing him into the bed. Kakashi smashed his lips on Iruka's, at the same time grinding their erections together, the delicious friction between their groins sending shocks of pleasure down each other's spine with every thrust of his hips. Kakashi slowly slid down Iruka's body, looking up at the man into his eyes. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his hitai-ate; Kakashi thought idly as he felt his sharingan whirling to life of its own violation in its socket.

The silver haired man gave one slow lick up the chuunin's arousal, before engulfing Iruka fully into his mouth. Iruka opened his mouth in a silent cry, hands fisting themselves into his wild, silver hair, as his breathing became haggard. Kakashi gently sucked on the head, forming a vacuum with his mouth, he began humming softly, bobbing his head lower and lower, until he was deep-throating with every suck.

"Fuck, _Kakashi_, I'm gonna…" Iruka moaned out, his hips bucking under him.

But Kakashi stopped and sat up. "No, not yet."

"Damnit, _Hatake_!" Iruka cursed and tried to sit up but Kakashi pushed him back down. "What the hell!"

Kakashi chuckled and leaned down to kiss the younger man. With his other hand he grabbed the lube that the younger man had set out earlier.

"Flip over, Iruka." Kakashi said. It was almost a command, because it wasn't a question. He looked at the younger man and the intensity of his gaze burned him. Iruka slowly began to flip over, a small smile tugging on his lips.

Kakashi straddled Iruka's thighs and leaned over his back, kissing the scars along his back, feeling his erection grinding into Iruka's ass cheeks. Iruka groaned; his ass jolting up automatically against Kakashi. He opened the lube and poured it on his hand spreading it on his fingers. Iruka whimpered as he felt Kakashi's thumbs slide into his cleft and press against the puckered flesh of his entrance.

"Tch," he said, massaging the tight ring of muscle, "You're so _tight_, Iruka."

An involuntary sound of disappointment escaped Iruka when Kakashi took his hands away, but then more lubricant was sliding between his cheeks and down his balls and dripping onto his cock, and when Iruka groaned and pushed his rear up, Kakashi's slick fingers were there.

"Oh kami!" Iruka moaned, gripping the sheets beside him as Kakashi cupped his balls in one hand, and pushed first one, then two fingers into him with the other. Iruka rolled his hips as Kakashi twisted his pale, elegant fingers inside him, and whimpered shamelessly when the other hand moved to lightly stroking Iruka's cock.

"Like that?" Kakashi panted, his breath puffing on Iruka's flank. "You want more?"

"Oh – fuck, _yes_!" Iruka gritted out.

Kakashi smeared more lubricant on Iruka, around his entrance, reveling in his hiss in pleasure as he continued to finger him slowly, one, then two, then three. The third finger probably stretched him to the point of discomfort but he kept stroking his cock, squeezing the head in order to remind him of pleasure instead of pain.

"You're so hot, Iruka." Kakashi whispered stroking his own cock with lubricant as looked at the younger man lying there ready for him. "Your hot little ass stretched out for me? Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka whimpered, hips squirming as Kakashi fingers plunged into him deeper and harder. Kakashi curled his fingers inside the younger man and nudged his prostate over and over. Iruka bucked and cried out at the surge of sensation. "Kakashi, _please_!"

"I'm so damn hard for you," Kakashi breathed, curving his hand so he jammed Iruka's prostate with every thrust. "You got any fucking idea how bad I want fuck you? How bad I want to shove my cock in your tight little ass and fuck you until you scream? How long I've wanted to do this? Mine!"

"Damn it, Kakashi!" Iruka hissed. "Why don't you shut up and do it! Fuck – _nngh!_"

Before all the words were even out of Iruka's mouth, Kakashi yanked his fingers out, grabbed Iruka's hips and hauled his ass up so far that his back arched. Iruka dug his nails into mattress, blunt head of Kakashi's cock pressed against his hole. He heard the shinobi growl deep in his throat – an animal sound – but that was all the warning he had before his hips were jerked back and Kakashi drove his full length into him with one savage thrust.

"Fuck!" Kakashi was gasping, bent over Iruka's back so far he could see his silver hair was touching the younger man's shoulder blades. His sweat dripping onto Iruka's back, and his hands trembling on his hips.

"Oh fuck – don't move!" he panted. "Just – don't move!" If Iruka were to move, he would be done for, that would be it. Oh, god, it felt so good. _Too good_. He just had to control himself, compose himself for a moment.

"Then you move, damn it!" Iruka growled, trying to stay still as the throbbing in his ass matched the throb of Kakashi's cock.

"_Kakashi_!" Iruka gasped as Kakashi pulled out a little and thrust back in, rolling his hips slowly.

"So fucking – tight!" Kakashi growled, jerking Iruka back as he thrust again and again, short strokes at first, then deeper and harder. He moved Iruka and angled slightly differently and knew he found the man's prostate when Iruka started moaning.

"Ka–Ka–_Kakashi!_" Iruka panted. He was shifted his hips to better meet Kakashi thrusts, grinding back against him.

Kakashi was now hitting that spot on the chuunin with every thrust, driving him wild – his body was quivering with pleasure, his body taunt and shaking with it, burning up with the need to release. His fingers dug into the delicate tanned flesh at this waist. Kakashi was fucking him like crazy now, digging his fingers into Iruka's hips and grunting with every frantic thrust. "Not–not gonna–last," he groaned. "_Mine_."

"Please," Iruka whimpered, "Kakashi–_need_–Ahh!"

Kakashi reached down and wrapped his hand around the chuunin's cock, fisting it, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusting.

"Oh, hell yes!" Kakashi gasped as he came. "Fuck!" He bit down on Iruka's neck to muffle his scream as he came, still thrusting even as his cock spilled inside the man. "_Mine_."

Iruka was moaning and coming into his hand, whispering his name over and over like a precious litany. Kakashi shuddered in pleasure again and rolled off the younger man and pulled him into his arms, not caring that they were nude and smearing bodily fluids. He was just happy. What a wonderful night this had turned out to be after all.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" The other man answered after a while. He had been arranging the blankets so that they were both nestled underneath them uncomfortably. It was odd, but very nice. Kakashi had never spent the night with anyone one before. Iruka sat up and turned off the music and the lights in the room, put the lube back in the nightstand; obviously getting everything ready for sleep. Then he snuggled back in his arms. He could get used to this. But he very much wanted to with Iruka. _Mine_. His hands held on tighter.

"Do you think I could have one of your bands t-shirts?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka laughed and twisted around to look at Kakashi. "Whatever for, Kakashi? Are you making fun of us?"

"No, Iruka. Naruto was saying that I don't have any civilian clothing and I think the name is clever. Did you come up with the name?" He said, kissing Iruka lightly on the top of his head.

"I did." Iruka flushed prettily, his eyelids fluttering closed during the kiss. "But why do you want to wear the t-shirt?"

"So everyone will know you're mine." Kakashi said huskily, leaning down to kiss Iruka on the lips this time. Kiss him again thoroughly.

After a moment, Iruka breathed, "Ano, I'm not sure anyone would get that. Too _subtle_." He started kissing Kakashi's neck, sucking hard and biting. After a few minutes he pulled back. "That's more like it, Kakashi.

"A hickey Iruka?" Kakashi laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Iruka swatted at the other man.

Kakashi leaned down and started reciprocating on the younger man leaving two very large noticeable love-bites on his neck. He also realized he'd already left one on his back from when he'd bit him earlier. From the way Iruka was squirming and moaning – he liked receiving them. Good knowledge to tuck away for another time, he thought.

"Well, then. I still want a t-shirt, Iruka." Kakashi said, pulling the man closer into his arms.

"Okay." Iruka said sleepily and then yawned. "I _suppose_ I can give you one for free. Normally they're twenty Ryō."

"Can I have the one you were wearing earlier?" He whispered, remembering seeing the tanned man, sweaty and muscular, the shirt half pulled down his torso.

Iruka snickered drowsily. "Sure, Kakashi. It's all yours."

"_Mine_." Kakashi said quietly.

The only answer was a soft snore as the chuunin was asleep in his arms. Kakashi's heart squeezed painfully and he realized this feeling was happiness, the fluttery feeling in his stomach, he wasn't sure what that feeling was. Maybe he'd ask Iruka in the morning about that. He seemed to know a lot about emotions. His hands shook a little but he pulled the blanket up to cover them and closed his eyes.

_A/N: Please review. I don't usually write one-shots but this got in my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you liked it! ^_^_


End file.
